Hope
by Fastpitchgrl2489
Summary: PG13 just in case...Hope discovers she's a mutant and doesn't know who to tell or what will happen if she finally tells...first fanfic...please R/R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them. AN: I hafta type this again becuz I accidentally deleted it (Ok/ok..the author actually didn't delete it it was the typer upper.me!! Sry reesey..i said that like five times already but anyway.yea on with the story!)  
Hope's life was falling apart. Her brother needed chemo after developing a form of cancer. Her parents were getting divorced. On top of it all, there was something else. Something she couldn't tell anyone, not even her best friend. The only person she thought she could tell was her brother, but this time she was even afraid to tell him.  
What if he hated her for it? What if he told her parents? Would they kick her out? If so, where would she go? She had no answers to any of these questions.  
Hope was different. Not in a way like her brother. Not by her looks. In fact, she looked normal. She had long curly brown hair and hazel eyes, and was about five feet tall. She was different in a completely different aspect. She liked this, but not many other people did. She didn't choose to be different, she just was. She was unique, and liked it. She was a mutant. Her power was unlike anything she knew. She could walk on water and control it.  
Hope knew many people discovered they had powers in their teen years. She was in her early teens, fourteen to be exact. Could stress have made her powers come a little earlier? She had no clue, all she knew was she had powers.  
  
TBC please R/R! 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them. Rob sat in the hospital room waiting for his sister to come. She was usually his only visitor, his parents being too busy all the time. Today was different: his sister had told him what she needed to say was important. He sat there impatiently.  
What could be so important? She had sounded worried. He couldn't imagine what would be so important. He couldn't wait for her to get there. A million thoughts were racing through his mind. He was more anxious then usual.  
She came in five minutes later, about 3:00. She had come right from school. Her books were in her hands, but there was something else wrong. She was soaking wet. Her clothes were soaked and so was everything else, including her books.  
"Hey Hope! What happened?" Rob asked, worried.  
"Hey. Nothing, I tripped and fell in a big puddle," Hope replied.  
"A puddle in the middle of summer, when it hasn't rained in months?" Rob questioned.  
"Okay, well maybe not a puddle. I'll explain in a minute," Hope replied.  
"Okay then," Rob said.  
Hope sat down. She looked at her brother for a minute. He looked weak and small on the hospital bed. He had lost all his hair from the chemo. She used to love his hair. It was beautiful golden brown and she loved to play with it. She felt so sad for him. What if he hated her? How would he react? Well, it was a risk she had to take.  
"Okay, well Rob, you gotta promise if I tell you this, you won't hate me," Hope said nervously.  
"How could I hate you?" Rob asked with a smile.  
"Well, I'm a mutant," just as she said it a nurse had walked in, "Oh shit!"  
"A MUTANT! EVERYONE THERE'S A MUTANT IN THE HOSPITAL! CALL 911 OR SOMETHING!!!!" the nurse flipped.  
"Hopie, you gotta get outta here, and I don't hate you. If anything I love you more, now go and find somewhere safe!" Rob exclaimed, worried for his sister's safety.  
With that she was gone, she disappeared. He didn't know if he'd ever see her again. He just hoped she was safe. He still loved her and hoped she'd find somewhere safe, where she had friends.  
* * *  
"Professor, how are we ever going to find this girl? I mean, come on, she disappeared from the hospital and nobody has seen her yet!" Scott said doubtfully.  
"You worry too much, Scott," Ashley Worthington (daughter of Warren Worthington, or Arch Angel) said, throwing her long blonde hair over her shoulder.  
"Don't worry, Scott. I know what I'm doing," the professor replied, answering Scott's question.  
He went into Cerebro, everybody else waiting outside. Ashley sat down and waited. Her twin brother Alex Worthington was pacing the floor, and so was her stepbrother Logan. (A/N: This is based on an RP my friend and I did so, if you read her story she says it, too.) Her best friend, Amy, was sitting next to her. Amy had short brown hair and hazel eyes and was a telepath and telekinetic.  
"Will you guys stop pacing? You're making me nervous!" Ashley yelled.  
"Fine," Alex said, sitting down on the other side of his sister.  
Both Alex and Ashley had wings like their father's. They each had another power, though. Ashley could shoot energy balls, while Alex could blow things up. They were close, as close as twins could be. Logan had a different dad than them (making him Warren's stepson), but he still treated them like they were fully his brother and sister.  
"I can't help it, Ash, so just shut up," Logan replied, continuing to pace.  
They were all sitting there patiently and quietly. Usually it wasn't that quiet. Marisa walked in where they were waiting. She had curly blonde hair to her mid back and hazel eyes. Her power was she could run faster than the eye could see and could lift things over twice her weight with ease.  
"Why are you so quiet?" Marisa asked, looking around.  
"I dunno. I wanted to ask that," Ashley replied.  
"It's never this quiet!" Robyn yelled, coming up behind Marisa and making her jump.  
"Robyn don't do that!!!" Marisa screamed.  
Robyn had powers much like Marisa's except she could see far and hear better than the average person, instead of being able to run fast. She had blonde hair to her shoulders and green eyes. Her personality was very unique. She and Marisa were nuts together.  
Before any more could be said, the Professor emerged. Everybody looked at him. Marisa and Robyn, confused, had no clue what was going on. The others all watched attentively.  
"Did you find her, Professor?" Jean asked.  
"Yes. She is in a small town in Maryland," the professor replied.  
"Well then, let's go get her!" Robyn replied enthusiastically, "Wait, who is she?"  
Everyone laughed. It was typical Robyn to do that. She was the person who never ceased to amaze anyone. Even the people who knew her for a long time were surprised sometimes.  
Soon after that, they all piled in the X-Jet: Storm, Jean, Scott, Ashley, Alex, Logan, Marisa, Robyn, and Amy. There were many more people, but it was a small mission and not everyone was needed. They headed for Maryland.  
  
TBC please R/R! 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hey guys.I'm sorry to tell u but I'm going away. I will not be able to update any of my stories until at least Wednesday. So REVIEW or maybe I'll never update them!!! Bye. ~Marisa~ 


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them.  
  
After Hope left the hospital she hid in an alley trying to figure out where to go and what to do. She wasn't about to go home and she couldn't stay where she was. The cops were looking for her. Where could she possibly go? Then she realized one place she could go. Her one aunt lived in Maryland. It was pretty far from New York, but she could get there. She had a credit card her parents had given her and she had an ATM card. She figured her next stop was an ATM machine. She put her hood up and ventured back onto the street and to an ATM machine.  
Once she had the money she signaled a taxi and asked the driver to take her to the bus station. She bought a ticket to Maryland and before she knew it, she was on the bus there. She fell asleep on the ride and when she got there, she winded up n a bench asleep, her cousin had been waiting and found her like that. He picked her up and took her to his house.  
The next morning, she woke up to someone shaking her lightly. She wanted it so hard to be her brother, Rob, and for everything to have been a dream. But when she opened her eyes, it was her cousin, Matt. Matt was tall with brown hair and green eyes. He was a punk, as a lot of people called him. The one thing she always loved though, was that he was caring.  
"Hey Hope, want some breakfast?" Matt asked, sitting down on the bed.  
"Sure. Thanks for picking me up last night," Hope replied.  
"Wasn't a problem. What are you doing here, Hopie?" Matt asked.  
Hope looked at him. He looked concerned and worried. Matt usually never got worried about her. Now circumstances were different. She was here alone and he had every right to worry. He was 18 and was close with Rob. He was probably worried something happened to Rob.  
"Uh.I had a problem. I'll tell everyone later," Hope replied.  
When later came, Hope was ready to tell. She looked at her family. Her 4 little cousins, Katie, Megan, Elise, and Tara, were there. The oldest was 7, and the other 3 were each a year younger. Laura was there, she was 18 and Matt's twin. Hope had always looked up to her. Her aunt and uncle were starring at her intently, waiting. Then, of course, there was Matt. He was standing next to her, expectantly.  
"Well, what is it, Hope?" Matt asked.  
"Okay, well, first of all, you gotta promise to here me out. You can't interrupt me, just let me speak first," she replied. She was nervous.  
"Okay," Matt said, looking around at everyone else, who nodded.  
"Well, I'm a mutant," she paused, giving it a moment to sink in, "but I would never use my powers for anything bad. I just discovered them."  
She looked at them. Her little cousins all smiled and were talking to each other, exclaiming that it was cool or awesome. Laura was starring at her curiously and looked like she was thinking. Her aunt and uncle looked kind of scared. Matt, on the other hand, smiled at her reassuringly.  
"What can you do?" Laura asked, finally deciding it wasn't bad.  
"I can control and walk on water. I discovered it on the way to see Rob at the hospital," Hope replied with a smile.  
"What happened?" Matt asked. He was curious.  
"Some of the boys at school followed me and started pushing me. They pushed me into a big puddle. Well, that got me pissed. I was soaked and muddy. Well, before I knew it, they were soaked and muddy, too. But they had just been standing there. The water was shooting at them from all around me," Hope told them with a smile.  
"COOL!!! What did they do?" Katie said.  
"They called me a freak and ran, and I was left there confused. Then when I thought about it, I realized what I must have done and started experimenting with things, and found out I could control the water. I went to tell Rob, but a nurse overheard and freaked. She had someone call the cops. I was scared so I ran," Hope told everyone, looking at each of them in turn.  
Matt hugged her and so did everyone else. They agreed she could stay with them until she could find somewhere else to go, or however long she needed to be there. She was glad to have found someone who accepted her, although she knew Rob didn't care. She wanted to see him so bad. Matt knew and had called him to tell him where she was and that she was safe. For the moment she had somewhere to stay and people that loved her.  
  
TBC please R/R! 


End file.
